Lying From you
by Trocks
Summary: x.x


"Lying From You"  
Chapter 1  
  
I was looking at the lyrics to teh sone "Lying From You" by Linkin Park when i desided... I like this, I wanna write a song-fict!  
It TOTALLY reminded me of Kurama, so I had to write a story!   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
When I pretend everything is what I want it to be  
I look exactly like what you always wanted to see  
When I pretend, I can't forget about the criminal I am  
Stealing second after second just cause I know I can but  
I can't pretend this is the way it'll stay I'm just  
(trying to bend the truth)  
I can't pretend I'm who you want me to be, so I'm  
  
I am just pretending all of this for you  
You want your son to be good, But I am better than you wanted  
I am Youko Kurama  
I am the master-mind criminal, you can not take that away from me  
I will sooner or later go back to the way I used to be  
I will try to keep it a secret, to keep you safe  
I just can't be who you want me to be  
  
(Lying my way from you)  
No no turning back now  
(I wanna be pushed aside so let me go)  
No no turning back now  
(Let me take back my life,I'd rather be all alone)  
No turning back now  
(Anywhere on my own cuz I can see)  
No no turning back now  
(The very worst part of you is me)  
I'll just lie to everything that you ask  
So just leave me alown  
I want to be him again  
I want to go back to my own world..  
  
I remember what they taught to me  
Remember condescending talk of who I ought to be  
Remember listening to all of that and this again  
So I pretended up a person who was fittin' in  
And now you think this person really is me and I'm  
(Trying to bend the truth)  
But the more I push the more I'm pulling away 'cuz I'm  
They always said...   
That I should do something better with my life..  
They did it... Every time.  
Oh yea. I am the best person you will ever meet!... NOT!  
You all think that nothing goes wrong for me..  
I am just like all of you! So I think  
  
(Lying my way from you)  
No no turning back now  
(I wanna be pushed aside so let me go)  
No no turning back now  
(Let me take back my life I'd rather be all alone)  
No turning back now  
(Anywhere on my own cuz I can see)  
No no turning back now  
(The very worst part of you)  
(The very worst part of you is ME)  
I'll just lie to everything that you ask  
So just leave me alown  
I want to be him again  
I want to go back to my own world..  
  
This isn't what I wanted to be, I never thought that what I said would  
have you running from me  
Like This  
This isn't what I wanted to be, I never thought that what I said would  
have you running from me  
Like This  
This isn't what I wanted to be, I never thought that what I said would  
have you running from me  
Like This  
This isn't what I wanted to be, I never thought that what I said would  
have you running from me  
Like This  
If I told you all of this...  
You would never want me around again..  
Sometimes that is all I want..  
But then I reaslied...  
I want to be with you..  
  
(You)  
No turning back now  
(I wanna be pushed aside so let me go)  
No no turning back now  
(Let me take back my life I'd rather be all alone)  
No turning back now  
(Anywhere on my own cuz I can see)  
No no turning back now  
(The very worst part of you)  
(The very worst part of you is me)  
I'll just lie to everything that you ask  
So just leave me alown  
I want to be him again  
I want to go back to my own world..  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
You like?! Here you go CherryBlossem!!!!!! Thank you very much for explaining the part to me that I did not get!! Here is what she said:  
Well, Mike or Chester probably mean that many people had tried to stop the *person* from continuing on and stealing. And they're saying that the *person* remembers what was taught to him...so maybe Kurama's mother had always told him not to steal and stuff..get it?  
  
Well.. If you cant see I get it!!!!!  
  
Here is the orignial words to the song:  
"Lying From You"  
  
When I pretend everything is what I want it to be  
I look exactly like what you always wanted to see  
When I pretend, I can't forget about the criminal I am  
Stealing second after second just cause I know I can but  
I can't pretend this is the way it'll stay I'm just  
(trying to bend the truth)  
I can't pretend I'm who you want me to be, so I'm  
  
[Chorus]  
(Lying my way from you)  
No no turning back now  
(I wanna be pushed aside so let me go)  
No no turning back now  
(Let me take back my life,I'd rather be all alone)  
No turning back now  
(Anywhere on my own cuz I can see)  
No no turning back now  
(The very worst part of you is me)  
  
I remember what they taught to me  
Remember condescending talk of who I ought to be  
Remember listening to all of that and this again  
So I pretended up a person who was fittin' in  
And now you think this person really is me and I'm  
(Trying to bend the truth)  
But the more I push the more I'm pulling away 'cuz I'm  
  
[Chorus]  
(Lying my way from you)  
No no turning back now  
(I wanna be pushed aside so let me go)  
No no turning back now  
(Let me take back my life I'd rather be all alone)  
No turning back now  
(Anywhere on my own cuz I can see)  
No no turning back now  
(The very worst part of you)  
(The very worst part of you is ME)  
  
This isn't what I wanted to be, I never thought that what I said would  
have you running from me  
Like This  
This isn't what I wanted to be, I never thought that what I said would  
have you running from me  
Like This  
This isn't what I wanted to be, I never thought that what I said would  
have you running from me  
Like This  
This isn't what I wanted to be, I never thought that what I said would  
have you running from me  
Like This  
  
[Chorus]  
(You)  
No turning back now  
(I wanna be pushed aside so let me go)  
No no turning back now  
(Let me take back my life I'd rather be all alone)  
No turning back now  
(Anywhere on my own cuz I can see)  
No no turning back now  
(The very worst part of you)  
(The very worst part of you is me)  
  
WONDERFUL SONG LINKIN PARK!!!!!!!!!! I listen to it ever day, lol!!  
  
Now you see the buttion down there... Yea the one that says "Submit Review". CLICK IT!!!!! MWAHAHAHAA!!!! Tell me if you think that I should write more song-ficts!!!!  
  
MANY thanks!!,  
xxx-Kuronue-xxx 


End file.
